


Never Enough

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, its cute and kinda filled with fluff, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liam started to say something else, but Louis didn't pay attention. It was the first time he really payed attention to Liam's face, and he regretted not paying any attention sooner. He leaned in more as Liam was talking, hoping Liam wouldn't notice. His first instinct then was to cover Liam's mouth with his hand, so Liam would stop talking. Liam raised his eyebrow, taking Louis'  hand off his mouth."</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis just really likes Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybelletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybelletea/gifts).



> For maybelletea :) 
> 
> Its not exactly like you're prompt, but I hope you still enjoy!! :) 
> 
> Thank you fireprooflilo on tumblr for the help on this

Louis didn't really want to spend the entire summer at a country club, yet somehow he was getting off an 11 hour plane ride to California with his best friend, Harry, and he was already feeling homesick.

"I just texted Niall, he said he's still driving but he'll be here soon." Louis heard Harry say, as they were walking towards the baggage claim. 

"How long of a drive is it gonna be to the country club?" Louis asked.

"I think three hours." Harry shrugged.

"Three hours?" Louis sighed.

"Hey it's not that bad. When I was younger and we went there those three hours in the car flew by fast." Harry reassured him. 

Louis sighed. He was still tired from sleeping for most of the plane ride, and he reckoned he'd be sleeping the full 3 hours in the car. After they got their luggage, they went outside the terminal and waited to be picked up. 

"I think that's him." Harry said, pointing to a white SUV driving towards them

"Niall!' Harry shouted, walking towards the car. 

"Hey, what's up?" Niall asked, getting out of the car and walking towards Harry.

"Long time no see. Literally, your hairs finally caught up with your age ." Harry smirked.

"Oh fuck off, it's blonde." Niall chuckled back 

"This is my friend Louis, Louis this my cousin Niall." Harry nodded. 

"Hey Louis, nice to meet you." Niall said, shaking Louis' hand.

"You too." Louis nodded at him. 

"You guys ready for a three hour drive?" Niall asked them.

"No." Louis smirked.

"Ignore him." Harry chuckled. 

"It actually flew by really fast coming here." Niall shrugged, walking back to the car and opening the trunk. "You guys can put your suitcases in here."

"You know your hair looks so much blonder than it does in pictures." Harry said, as he and Louis put their suitcases in the trunk.

"Yeah I know, mom and dad freaked out the first time they saw it." Niall chuckled, closing the trunk and getting into the drivers seat of the car.

"So was that hair color an accident or?" Harry asked, getting into the passenger seat, while Louis got in the backseat.

"My old girlfriend dyed it for me a couple of years ago, and it just kinda stuck I guess." Niall shrugged, starting the car up and driving away.

"Oh you mean Emma? I remember her. Wasn't she the girl you were dating when we came over to California for Christmas." Harry asked.

"Yeah her. We broke up right before summer the following year." 

"Oh yeah, you told me. How's Liam and his girlfriend, Sophie I think her name was?"

"Yeah Sophie. They broke up a couple weeks ago."

"Really? They've been dating for like three years, I thought they'd get married." 

"I did too, until she dumped him."

"That's horrible, is he ok?" 

"He goes around saying he's never gonna fall in love ever again, but other then that yeah, I guess he's ok."

"Who's Liam?" Louis interrupted.

"My brother." Niall told him. 

"The legend himself, Liam James Payne." Harry chuckled.

"A legends among legends." Niall smirked.

"Why is he a legend?" Louis asked.

"Because when he was nine years old he made three home runs in a baseball game, and after that he went around calling himself a legend and made everyone else call him that, so we did." Niall told him.

"That's a little cruel, don't you think?" Louis said.

"Nah, not when he gets the whole school to call you Neil." Niall said, making Harry burst out laughing. 

The rest of the car ride Louis sat in the back listening to Niall and Harry talk, sometimes interrupting to add his two cents, but mostly leaving the talking to them. 

"Just follow me." Niall said, walking into the lobby of the country club. 

Niall looked around until he spotted his brother, and led the way to where he was.

"Hey Li, we're here." Niall said, pointing at Louis and Harry. 

"There he is!" Harry shouted, elbowing Louis.

"Harry, do you have to do this every time?" Liam chuckled

"The legend himself, the king, Liam James Payne." Harry chuckled, pulling Liam into a hug.

"It's not a family reunion without you reminding everybody of something I said over 10 years ago, now is it?" Liam asked, hugging Harry back.

"You know it really isn't." Harry chuckled. 

"Hey Liam, where's dad? It's almost dinner time." Niall interrupted them.

"He's at a meeting, should be done soon." Liam replied.

"Oh this is my friend by the way." Harry said, introducing Louis.

"I'm Liam, nice to meet you." the taller boy said, reaching his hand out to shake Louis' 

"Louis." Louis replied.

"You've ever golfed?" Liam asked.

Louis shook his head. 

"Harry, you never took him golfing?" Liam asked, unimpressed.

"He always refuses." Harry shrugged.

"Well you're in for a summer filled with golf." Liam smirked. 

"Great." Louis smirked sarcastically.

"Why don't we go practice some golfing now?" Niall suggested. 

"Now?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Yeah, only for a little. Then we can have a little barbecue at the house." Liam motioned for them to follow him. 

They all followed Liam outside and onto a golf cart, where he drove them to the golf course. 

"Ok, first things first, picking your golf club." Liam said once they got there.

"Does it matter?" Louis asked. 

"Of course it matters. It has to be the right size." Niall said, taking out the bag filled with their clubs.

"I think you should give him your spare one, Niall. You guys look about the same height." Liam told him.

"Here you go." Niall said, giving Louis his spare club.

"So all you do is hit the ball then, yeah? It's that simple?" Louis said.

"Not exactly. You have to get it into one of those holes, it's not as easy as you think." Harry told him.

"Seems simple to me." Louis shrugged. 

"Ok, Louis. Then try it." Liam smirked, handing him a golf ball. 

"I will." Louis said, confidentially walking over to an empty spot on the ground and putting the ball down. He stands linear to the ball, and swings the club back and forth a few times. He could hear Niall and Harry laughing as he swings the club up and hits the ball, making it go backwards instead of forward.

"Good try." Liam chuckled.

"This is nothing like mini golf." Louis complained. 

"It's not supposed to be. For starters, you need a tee to hold the ball in place and you need to carefully line it up to the hole." Liam explained, placing the tee on the ground.

"And then?" Louis asked. 

"Try it." 

Louis stood behind the ball, this time carefully concentrating on hitting it so it goes into the hole. He swung, but the ball went backwards again, making Niall and Harry laugh some more.

"Not so easy now, is it?" Liam said.

"I'm just tired that's all, we can try tomorrow." Louis shrugged, placing the golf club back in the bag. "Let's go have that barbecue you said we'd have." 

"Ok. We can just come back tomorrow and practice." Liam smirked, picking the tee and golf balls up and packing them up. 

They all got into the golf cart and Liam drove them to their house. 

"Woah, that's your house?" Louis asked when they got there.

"It's more of a cottage, but yeah." Liam nodded.

"It's just how I remember it from years ago." Harry said.

"How long has it been since you've been here?" Louis asked him.

"I think I was eleven or twelve. That was eight years ago." Harry said.

"C'mon, let's go." Liam said, getting out from the cart and walking towards the house. 

"Most of the cottages here have three bedrooms, but we have five for extra guests, so you don't have to share a room." Liam told them as they followed him inside. 

"It's really nice." Louis said, looking around. It looked cozy, with a fireplace right next to the couches, and a big screen TV on the other side of the living room. The kitchen was right next to it and then a door which Louis guessed led to the backyard.

"Do those stairs lead to the rooms?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, you guys can go look if you want and I'll start grilling." Liam told them.

Niall led them up the stairs and into one of the rooms.

"The rooms are the same so it doesn't matter which ones you chose." Niall told them.

"You know choosing would be much better with luggage." Louis smirked.

"Oh shi- I should probably drive the car over here. I'll go do that. I'll be back" Niall said, leaving the room. 

"This is a nice place." Louis said, facing Harry. 

"Isn't it? We used to come here every year when I was younger." Harry told him.

"Yeah, it reminds me of home a bit." Louis nodded.

"Yeah I know. Hey, while we wait we should go and help out Liam." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, let's go then." Louis agreed. 

The two boys walked downstairs and through the backdoor to where Liam was grilling.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Harry asked Liam.

"No, I'm good." Liam said, turning around to face them.

"What're you making?" Louis asked.

"Some steak and a few drumsticks. My dad also called and said he has a last minute business dinner so it'll be just us four." Liam said.

"You know we should make s'mores later." Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah we will. I think Niall bought the stuff for it yesterday. Umm.. Speaking of Niall, where is he?" Liam asked.

"Oh he forgot the luggage in the car, which is back at the main lobby." Harry told him.

"Oh yeah see this why people call me the smart one." Liam chuckled.

"Oh do they?" Louis smirked. 

"Yeah they do" Liam confidently said.

"No they don't, Liam." Harry chuckled, shaking his head. 

Liam rolled his eyes playfully and went back to grilling. Five minutes later, Niall was back with the car and Louis and Harry helped him bring the luggage upstairs, and by the time they came back downstairs the food was already ready.

"Finally, I've been starving all day." Louis said, sitting down at the table. 

"I think we all have." Niall said. 

Liam gave them all glasses and poured a bit of wine into them. Raising his glas, he started a toast.

"Here's to a great summer." Liam started.

The other boys raised their glasses along with Liam, and took a sip of the wine afterwards.

"And let's hope by the end of it, Louis doesn't suck at golf." Harry said, making the whole table laugh.

They finished eating and gathered around outside with marshmallows and chocolate to make s'mores. 

"I think I tried these maybe twice in my life." Louis said.

"They're the best thing about summer, my friend." Niall told him.

"So, is this what's gonna happen everyday, golf and s'mores?" Louis asked.

"No, there's other things to do besides golfing." Liam chuckled. 

"Like what?" Louis asked.

"We have a pool, a basketball court, a tennis court, there's a beach a mile or two away if you really want to go there." Liam told him. 

"Do you guys still have boat rides on the lake?" Harry asked.

"Umm yeah, I.. I just don't think I'll be going on the boats, but you guys can." Liam said, sighing a little.

"How come?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just don't like the boats anymore, or the lake." Liam shrugged.

"It's because he and Sophie always went on the boat and now they've broken up." Niall interrupted.

"It was a tradition. I always wanted to propose on the boat, I was thinking about doing it this summer." Liam said.

"That's awful." Louis said. 

"I need to stop thinking about her... But I can't." Liam told him.

"I feel you on that one, but you just have to somehow get over it." Louis told him.

"Well it's only been a couple of weeks, you know I wasn't even supposed to come here this summer. We were gonna go to Europe for two months.. But then she dumped me and I cancelled the trip." 

"Well then it's a good thing she dumped you cause we would've missed you." Harry tried comforting him.

"I kept telling him that, you know we would've missed you loads, Li." Niall told him.

"Li... I told you not to call me that cause Sophie called me that." Liam said.

"Sorry, you know we would've missed you loads, Liam." Niall sighed.

"It's ok.. I think I'm just gonna go inside, I'm a little tired." Liam said, standing up.

"You sure? I don't even think it's 10 pm yet." Harry said.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Liam said, walking back inside.

"Sorry about that." Niall said. "I had to force him to even come here, he just wanted to sit around at home all day and mope." 

"Well we've all been through some pretty bad breakups, I understand him." Louis shrugged. He understood why Liam was so upset, and he wanted to help him. He felt bad, but he just didn't know what to do. After all, they just met, it would be weird if Louis cared so much, and he didn't even know why he cared. 

The next day, Louis was woken up at 9 am by Liam, who was already dressed for the day.

"C'mon get up, we leave for golf in an hour." he told him.

"Must we?" Louis moaned.

"Yep, it's always good to start off the day with golf." Liam grinned. "Oh and it's just the two of us today, Niall and Harry are about to go play some tennis and then the beach.

"I wanna go to the beach." Louis told him.

"Maybe if you stop complaining and actually try today, we'll go tomorrow. You have the whole summer ahead of you." Liam chuckled, walking out of the room

Louis moaned again, this time loud enough for Liam to have heard it.

"Is there a reason we had to go this early? It's only 10:30." Louis whined, when they finally made it to the golf course. 

"The early bird catches the worm." Liam said, chuckling. "And that bird is a hole in one." 

Louis stared a bit at the crinkles by Liam's eyes as he chuckled. He really  
liked Liam's smile, but he didn't know why.

"So how do I play?" Louis asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"Well start off by getting your golf club, and I'll show you from there." Liam explained, placing the tee on the ground.

Louis took Niall's spare golf club from the back and went to where Liam was standing. 

"Ok, you ready?" Liam asked, moving back from the tee.

"Yeah." Louis replied, standing in the same position he stood the day before. 

"Ok, first things first. You're standing wrong." Liam told him. "You have to spread your legs apart a bit more and stand straight." Liam nudged Louis' shoes with his foot, making Louis sigh a little.

"Like this?" Louis asked, straightening his back.

"Exactly that, and.. Erm.. Are you a righty or a lefty?" Liam started to ask 

"Righty." Louis responded.

"Ok, so then your right hand goes below your left. Like this." Liam explained. He moved closer to Louis and helped him position exactly where his hands should be. Louis liked the way Liam's hands felt against his skin, but he didn't know why. Liam straightened his shoulders a bit more and backed away, motioning for Louis to try and hit the ball.

Louis looked down at the ball and closed one eye, hoping it would help him with accuracy. He swung, and the ball went forward instead of back this time. He could hear Liam cheering and clapping as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good try, today should be fun." Liam grinned at him. Louis grinned back, not even on purpose, but on accident. He couldn't help it.

Louis really enjoyed the hours of playing golf that followed, he would never admit it, but Liam really made him like golf. He almost didn't want the day to end, and when their game was over he quickly suggested they should have some lunch, just so he could hang out with Liam, alone, for a little bit longer. 

"Do you think I'll ever get over Sophie?" Liam randomly asked during lunch, taking Louis by surprise.

"Yeah.. Yeah of course you will." Louis nodded.

"Everything here reminds me of her. Except for golf, she didn't like golf." Liam said. 

"I think the more you think about it the harder it'll be. You can't dwell on the past. You also can't just not do things because she liked doing them" Louis told him.

"I know you're right, Louis. It's just hard." Liam told him. 

"I know... That's why you got me to help you." Liam smiled at him.

"How will you help me?" Liam asked.

"Does the beach remind you of Sophie?" Louis asked him.

"Yeah. We used to take walks on the beach and watch the sunset." Liam told him.

"Ok.. So tonight we're gonna go to the beach before sunset and we're gonna play some football, sound good?" Louis said.

"No.. But I have to get over her eventually." Liam sighed.

That night, they were joined by Niall and Harry at the beach to play football. They split up into pairs and played a couple of rounds until it got dark, so they just sat on a beach blanket and talked out of their asses for a couple of hours. 

For the rest of the month, Louis stuck by Liam's side whenever he needed it. He let Liam take him golfing a couple of times a week, attempting to play better and better each time. Liam also took him on the boats a couple of times, and Louis made sure his mind was off of Sophie the entire time. As each day passed, Louis started developing more and more feelings for Liam.

A week before August, they all went to an end of the summer party at the recreational building of the country club. Louis stuck around with Harry and Niall, occasionally looking around to see where Liam went. Liam walked in with them when they first got there, but wondered off somewhere, and Louis wanted to find him. 

"Louis." Niall said, interrupting Louis from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Louis asked

"My friends got extra seats to a basketball game, he has just enough for us three, you wanna go?" Niall asked.

"Oh.. No you guys can go.. I don't really feel like going." Louis told him.

"You sure?" Harry asked him

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "I might go find Liam and see what he's up too." 

"If you say so buddy, we'll see you later." Harry said.

As soon as they left, Louis went to look for Liam. He got butterflies just thinking about finding him. He didn't like the feeling, but he loved being with Liam, he just couldn't figure out why. 

He found Liam sitting outside on a golf cart and watching the sunset. He slowly walked up to him, not wanting to scare him.

"Hey." he said, as he got closer. Liam looked up and waved at him, grinning but his eyes said otherwise.

"Mind if I sit down?" Louis asked.

"No not at all." Liam replied, shaking his head.

"What're you doing out here by yourself?" Louis asked.

"Just thinking." Liam told him.

"About?"

"Stuff." 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah... Yeah... Just.....miss Sophie that's all...."

Louis didn't respond, he didn't really know how to. So he just put his arm around Liam and pulled him in close.

"I know how you feel." Louis finally said.

"I.... I was planning on asking her to marry me.. I wanted to spend my whole life with her.. We were supp-" Liam started to say, before Louis interrupted him.

"Liam, Like I've said before, I think the more you dwell on what could've been, the harder it'll be." Louis told him.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." Liam nodded. 

"You need to get over her." Louis told him.

"I.... I think I might be starting to actually." Liam said.

"Really?." Louis asked. 

"Yeah, this summer was actually fun. Thanks to you, I think I'll be ok." Liam nodded. 

"Me?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're a good friend, Louis, you may need some more work on playing golf, but you're a good friend." Liam smiled at him.

"Thanks." Louis said, looking right at him. That's when the butterflies in his stomach returned, and this time the feeling he had was worse. Liam was still looking at the sky, but his side profile was the only thing Louis wanted to look at.

"Do you ever think about how there's a billion stars in the universe, and no matter where we are in the world, we're looking at the same one." Liam said, looking over at him.

Louis didn't know if Liam's face was always like this or if it was just the light from the sunset, but his little smirk, raised eyebrow and the way his mouth moved sent a billion more butterflies swirling inside Louis' stomach.

"No.. Not really." Louis answered, moving a bit closer to him.

Liam started to say something else, but Louis didn't pay attention. It was the first time he really payed attention to Liam's face, and he regretted not paying attention sooner. He leaned in more as Liam was talking, hoping Liam wouldn't notice. His first instinct then was to cover Liam's mouth with his hand, so Liam would stop talking. Liam raised his eyebrow, taking Louis's hand off his mouth. 

"What was that for?" Liam asked.

Louis finally did it. He connected their lips together, kissing him quick, before breaking away.

"I.... I..." Louis stuttered. 

Liam didn't say a word, he just looked at him with a blank expression. 

"I... I'm sorry." Louis finally spoke. 

Liam finally looked away. He let out a small sigh, making Louis frown a little.

"Can you at least say something?" Louis asked.

"I have to go." Liam said, quickly, before getting off the golf cart and running back to the building.

"Fuck..." Louis whispered to himself.

The butterflies in his stomach were still there, but Louis was more concerned about the awkwardness that would be visible. Liam would never want to hang out with him again. The worst part of it all was, he really liked the kiss. 

"You kissed him?!" Harry exclaimed, later that night when they were back in the cottage. Louis went over to Harry's room to tell him what happened.

"I didn't mean to... It just sorta happened.. Then he ran off." Louis told him. 

"What do you mean it just sorta happened? You don't just sorta happen to kiss people." Harry said.

"I.... I don't know... I think I.. I think I might like him...." Louis confessed.

"Oh..." Harry's eyes widened.

"I blew it though. I scared him off." Louis shook his head.

"You didn't... He was probably a little freaked out but he'll get over it." Harry reassured him. 

"He won't.. I think I'm just gonna go to bed, it's been a long day." Louis said, getting up to leave.

"He might come around, you never know." Harry tried reassuring him again. 

Louis shook his head and walked out of the room, ironically bumping into Liam in the hallway.

"Hi.." Louis whispered to him.

Liam just nodded his head at him and continued walking, giving Louis a feeling in his stomach that he didn't like at all. Louis ruined everything, and the summer was just beginning. 

The next couple of days were normal, unless Louis and Liam were left alone, then Liam quickly found a way out. Both Harry and Niall side eyed them, they knew, he figured Liam or Harry told Niall. He wanted to speak up first, maybe apologize again to Liam, but he couldn't bring himself to do that.

It was exactly a week since the kiss, and Liam still hasn't properly talked with him. The feeling of guilt and sadness grew worse in Louis' stomach, but he still hadn't done anything about it. He was sitting in his room at the cottage, while everyone else was out, or so he thought everyone else. 

"Louis.." A familiar voice called him, it was Liam. 

"Yeah?" He called back.

"We need to talk." Liam said, walking in slowly.

Louis sat straight up, sitting down on the edge of his bed, when he saw Liam walk in.

"What's up?" Louis asked, acting oblivious.

"The kiss." Liam said, sitting down next to him.

"The kiss?" Louis asked. 

"You kissed me last week. Why'd you kiss me?" Liam said.

"I... I don't know, Liam." Louis couldn't answer, he didn't want to scare him even more.

"I want to know why..." Liam told him.

"It doesn't matter. Liam." Louis told him.

"It does... It does matter." Liam said.

"Why?" Louis asked.

"Because you're the reason I was able to get over my girlfriend. I'm over her thanks to you." Liam told him. 

"Really? I helped you?" Louis asked. 

Liam leaned in and connected his lips to Louis' making Louis jump a little. Louis didn't know what was going on, but he liked it, and he wanted to savor every last bit of it. He kissed him slowly and softly, trying not to make it seem like kissing Liam was all he wanted to do for the past week. 

Liam broke away first, giving Louis a small smile.

"Wha....wha..." was all Louis could blurt out.

"I enjoyed the kiss...." Liam confessed.

"Me too." Louis said, quietly.

"I wanna kiss you again." Liam told him.

"Me too." Louis told him. 

"Will you kiss me again?" Liam asked.

"If you want me to." Louis said.

"I want you to." Liam replied.

Louis couldn't believe it, Liam actually wanting to kiss him. He felt hesitant at first, like somebody was going to pop up and say it was all a prank, or that it was all a dream. He cupped Liam's face in his hands, and collided their lips together once more. Kissing Liam gave Louis butterflies. They were good butterflies though, the kind that made him happy that Harry convinced him to come on this trip. The kind you only feel when you're with somebody you love. Louis cherished that feeling the whole time they kissed, and every single time they kissed after that.


End file.
